Harvest Moon- Friends of Mineral Town: The Two Farmers
by Puyon Mannula
Summary: Claire and Jack end up working together on the abandoned Goddess Farm. Each one came with different intentions, and both are drastically different at heart. Claire, the upbeat and cheerful city girl came seeking a new life and Jack, a quiet yet enthusiastic fellow came to help the town and farm. (Actual chapter summary at the top of each chapter. I'm sorry Chapter 1 is so long.)


**TITLE: Harvest Moon, Friends of Mineral Town: The Two Farmers**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Spring First, Welcome to Mineral Town!**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jack is worried for his old farmer friend in Mineral Town and decides to pay a visit, while Claire in the city is wanting to start a new life and is hired to work on the Goddess Farm. With bad timing mixed with interesting circumstance, the two are made to work together on the farm. What adventures shall they have now?**

**NOTES: Hey there! This is the first chapter of the story, and I'm so very sorry that it ended up being as lengthy as it did. So this is basically Harvest Moon: M/FoMT only with my own little twist as well as my own interpretations of Jack and Claire. This is going to be a long story and well… let's see how it ends!**

*POP!*

A stout boy pulls the string on the party popper, releasing confetti and streamers everywhere. He laughs as one of the streamers settle flat upon his older sister's head. Elsewhere, in the Town Square, to strong men bare hammers in their grip and continuously smack the bowl in front of them. A few spectators joyously watch them, excited for the final product after the ingredients inside suffered a thorough beating. It was tradition to prepare the special New Year's rice cakes on this day, which is, of course, New Year's Day! Many of the residents of the small village of Mineral Town have gathered in Rose Square in celebration of this festival. Though, a few were still tired and loopy from the night before, standing at the summit of Mother's Hill, a tall mountain by the town, to watch the first sunrise of the year. However, they were still determined to partake in one more tradition.

A portly man clad in a red suit and top hat struts across the square, enjoying the peaceful excitement of the townspeople. Another successful festival in his mind, and he made sure to attend each and every single one the town held. However, he couldn't sit back and enjoy New Year's today. He was expecting a guest who would become a new resident of Mineral Town as well! He felt that it was his duty as the town's mayor, after all, to welcome someone new. Not to mention, he had to make sure they wouldn't leave, due to their shock and disappointment of the current circumstances.

He headed for the southern exit of the town square. A blonde woman stops him.

"Mayor Thomas? It's not very like you to leave in the middle of the festival. The treats aren't even done yet." She said with a frown.

"Don't worry about me, Sasha. I'm sure there will still be plenty of time for festivities when I return. In case there isn't, would you mind sparing a rice cake for me?" Thomas request politely.

"I'll see what I can do, Mayor, but those things sure go fast!" she laughed while facing her family as Thomas continued to leave.

—-*~X~* —-

Days before New Year's, a tired girl returns to her apartment in the city. "I'm home…" she wearily calls out to nobody. "I live by myself, of course there's no reply." She mutters to herself, exasperated at her own stupidity. Sometimes she just hopes that someone will be there to welcome here. She hangs her heavy winter jacket on the clothes hook and slips out of her boots and gloves. With a sigh, she sat on the inviting chair at her lonely dinner table. She looked through her bag, searching for the newspaper she bought on the way home from a street vendor. She flipped through the pages.

"Huh… and ordinary day after and ordinary day…" she frowned looking through the walls of grey text. "Get up in the morning, go to work as usual, leave work, go to eat, go home, and sleep…" she plops the paper on the table in front of her. "Every day, the same pattern." She rests her chin in her palm after posting her elbow on the table. "Isn't there something exciting in this world?" She turned her head and looked out the window. The night sky was black, the starts blocked out by the city lights. Many floors below were the streets, where cars zoomed by daily and close by was the sidewalk, where bustling pedestrians would pass by no matter the time of day. She lived in the city all her life, where what someone in a suburb would consider exciting, she considered boring. "I guess not." She answered herself. "Well, I have to work tomorrow…" she said, ready to close the newspaper in front of her. Suddenly she stopped on a page, gazing at the picture of a beautiful farm in grayscale printed on the newspaper. "Huh? What's this?" Clearly, it was an advertisement. Below the beautiful imagery was a black box with white text.

[Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact the number below!]

Her eyes were fixed on the text. "Farm…" she closed her eyes and imagined, what would it be like if she lived on a farm? She imagined luscious green fields of grass that adoring cows and sheep would graze on in lovely spring weather. She imagined caring for a horse and riding it to and fro on the property, with a herding dog falling behind, trying to catch up. She'd hop off the horse and reward the dog for trying with words of praise and pats on the head. After a hard day's work of harvest, feeding, and maybe anything else, she could relax and watch the clouds fly by overhead… Animals, fresh food, a new place to live. Suddenly it all clicked within her head!

"This is it! Something exciting!" she grabbed the paper and ran over to the phone next to her bed. "Let's call…" she trailed her finger down the paper and found the number. She dialed it in her phone and placed it to her ear. After a few rings… *click* "Hello? Is this MT Realtor? I'm calling about the farm!"

A few moments later, she hung up the phone, smirking. The job was hers! Now that she thought about it, she knew next to nothing about running a farm, but hopefully, the townsfolk will help her! It always worked that way in stories. She realized that she needed to move out and quite her job too. She picked up the phone and dialed up her boss. "Hello? Yes sir, good evening. About my job? I'm leaving now. I'm moving out to the countryside…"

After that hefty arrangement was done, she called her landlord. "Hello ma'am! This apartment room is now open and I don't need to pay your rent anymore! I'm moving out of here!"

A few days later, she found herself standing on a farm field. It was nothing like the picture. It was covered in disgusting weeds, boulders and stones, and scattered tree branches. Appalled, she dropped her bags and stomped her feet. This was not supposed to happen!

And yet, just a day before this, another person would find himself stumbling upon the desolate Mineral Town farm.

His story starts with a check in the mailbox. He squints his dark brown eyes as he reaches in for the letters. Shuffling through, to his own disappointment, he still did not receive a letter from his old pen pal. It concerned him. It's nearly been 6 months since he last sent out the last letter. He thought to himself that it couldn't hurt to visit the old man out in Mineral Town, could it? He hasn't been there since childhood. He stepped up the stairs outside of his house and looked around. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Jack? What are you up to, today?" a middle-aged woman asked with a smirk.

"Remember my old pen pal from the countryside?"

"That old farmer who lived out in Mineral Town? Of course I remember him. He was so generous."

"I haven't gotten a letter from him in months. I think I'm long overdue for a friendly visit, wouldn't you say?"

"You can do what you want, son. You don't have to ask me to go out to places. I'd be glad, really. One less mouth to feed!" Jack's mother cackled after that.

"Y-yeah. I see what you mean. I think I'll stay there for about a week." Jack said while heading towards his room.

"Well hurry up and get packing!" she called after him. "It's time for you to get back to nature anyways!"

Jack scurried down the hall into his room. He dug up a luggage from under his bed and packed some clothes. He found a pair of overalls and decided that if he was going to visit the countryside, he may as well look a little more country! He looked inside his drawer and tied a red handkerchief around his neck. He had gotten it from an old friend from the same town. Underneath it was a photo album. He opened it and blew the dust off of the lamination.

The pictures were all in sepia. The man who owned the farm when he visited those years back only had such an old camera. Yet the sepia effect added the age to the photos. He looked at the first picture. A small boy was carefully mounted on a horse. He looked to the second picture. The boy was chasing a chicken through the fields. He looked to another. A large dog affectionately licked the boy's face. That small boy was indeed Jack. He had fond memories from this photo album. He turned that page and saw the last picture before it was nothing but blank pages. The young Jack was sitting under a tree, hugging onto a small girl with her hair tied in pigtails. He carefully pulled out the picture and looked at the back of the photo. "Jack and … best friends always!" Jack frowned. The name written next to his was smudged out, and has been for years. He thinks it may have been the way he was holding it, and that the marker the girl used to write the note on hadn't dried when he took it. He couldn't remember names that well as a child, and even now, he can't remember her name. He closed the album and gingerly placed it in the luggage. Written in black permanent marker over a white label, the album was entitled as "Friends of Mineral Town".

"Maybe I can add more pictures to it while I'm out there." Jack said to himself. He wouldn't mind. And if he was lucky, the girl he knew from back then still lived there now.

He sealed the luggage and popped on his blue cap. He was ready to leave now. He wouldn't wait another moment to leave. He took a step outside of his house and a brown, floppy eared puppy bolted up to him and clumsily bumped in to his leg. Jack leaned down and started petting him.

"Hey there, Koro! He greeted excitedly. "I'm leaving for the countryside. You'll be left with mom for a couple of days."

The dog whimpered, as if he understood what Jack said.

"Oh, not the puppy eyes…"Jack sighed looking at the small animal. "Okay, you know what? Out there I doubt anyone would care that I have a pet puppy. Come along then, Koro!"

The dog barked as Jack started running along the sidewalk, dragging his luggage on its wheels. The puppy was quick to scurry after him. The next boat to Mineral Town would be docking soon, and boarding it would only cost him 250G. If memory served him right, it'd take about a day to make it to Mineral Beach.

—-*~X~* —-

The boat docked at Mineral Beach. Jack carefully took a few steps off of the ramp and Koro was scampering closely behind him. He set foot on the white boards of the pier. He nostalgically looked around the beach as he continued to walk around. It hadn't changed much at all, save for the new building next to the old fisher's shack. It didn't seem open today. He dragged his luggage across the sand leaving the wheel's tracks behind his footprints and Koro's paw prints. He stop at a flight of steps that he remembered would take him to town.

He stopped suddenly. There was a lot of commotion going on. He continued to walk forward cautiously and stopped at a corner that'd lead to Rose Square. He peeked over behind one of the tall hedges that decorated the exterior of the town square. It looked like there was a festival going on.

"…How did I forget it was New Year's Day?" he asked himself, amazed at his own forgetfulness. He continued standing behind the hedge. Would it look weird if he stepped out there with Koro and his luggage? He didn't even change out of his city clothing. He'd stick out like a sore thumb. Not to mention, the town was small and everybody would recognize if he wasn't from here. He sighed. He couldn't stand here forever. He has to just be careful. Jack gestured Koro to keep following him as he turned around the street corner. _Everything's going to be fine,_ he thought. He thoroughly believed that until he suddenly found his face flat on the red brick tiling of the town's festival grounds. "…Oh crap." He muttered to himself disdainfully. He started to stand up and looked up. Everyone was staring.

A brown haired girl in a blue coat and dress ran over. She knelt down to the boy Jack unknowingly bumped into.

"Stu, are you alright? Be more careful!" she said with concern, helping the child stand up.

"Yes, Elli…" he groaned.

"And apologize to…to… Wait, who are you?" she looked over at Jack who jumped when she turned to him

"He doesn't look like he's from here! So cool!" Stu cheered. "What's your name?"

Jack nervously stood there. This wasn't bad attention but he didn't need any attention called to him in the first place. "I'm…" he started. He picked up Koro. "I- I'm…" he turned away and bolted like a car at full speed. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait, where are you going!" the small boy cried.

"You shouldn't crowd strangers like that, Stu. You just scared him off." Elli scolded. She looked at the ground. "…He forgot his bag when he ran off." She picked it up. "Maybe I should return it?"

She looked ahead. The other townsfolk were confused.

"Who was that young man?" Lillia asked in confusion. "He nearly bumped into me when he was running!"

"I've never seen him before." Sasha pointed out. "And I know everyone in town!"

"I agree. I have never seen that boy around these parts before. Did he barge in to ruin our festival, no matter how slight the disruption was? I think we should follow him to gather some answers. How rude of him to just come out of nowhere and run off!" Manna blabbed.

"He's a strange man from out of nowhere! He could be dangerous for all we know!" Gotz shouted.

"I can't have someone potentially dangerous running around town!" Harris exclaimed. Suddenly his expression was alarmed. "Wait, my dad went that way earlier didn't he? What if he's after the mayor?"

"It's like a plot out of a crazy movie." Karen wondered. "Should we go after him?"

Popuri nodded to Karen. "I think we should meet the guy!" Popuri raised he fist in the air while turning to the direction of which the stranger ran. "Onward!" she began to run.

"Popuri! Where do you think you're going?!" Rick angrily called after. "If that guy's dangerous…" Frustrated, he followed her. Karen and Lillia followed Rick. Sasha and Jeff followed Karen. The Doctor and Carter followed Lillia and Jeff… before anyone knew it, nearly the entire population of Mineral Town was chasing after this stranger. Elli lingered behind holding the bag that the mystery man dropped. "Oh yikes. Should I actually run after them too? I think I have a better reason…" she put the bag down on its wheels. "I have to look after Stu anyways!" she dragged the bag behind her and ran after the crowd.

—-*~X~* —-

Jack continued to sprint down the road. He couldn't quite remember if this lead to where the farm his old friend worked at, but he had to try. Koro struggled under his arm. He didn't stop to put him down however.

"Hey! Stop it, you!" a man's voice called behind him. He turned his head back and could only see a red blob at this point. He looked forward and ignored it. He took a left turn and was faced with farm gates. The sign above his head read "Goddess Farm". Jack panted heavily while thinking. Was that the name of the old man's farm? He walked towards to gate doors, and much to his confusion, they were left slightly ajar. Carefully, he pushed the gate to open. It creaked loudly as he walked forward. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The farm land looked as though it had been abandoned. Large stones were all over the field, tree branches were scattered about and weeds were sprouting everywhere. He squinted his eyes in hopes of finding any manner of a crop. Koro leaped out of Jack's arms and started barking. He must have noticed how this sight left his master in distress. He wandered over to where the man's house was, however he tripped over luggage that was left behind. What a curious thing, he wondered. He staggered towards the small house in front of the farm, still exhausted from his sprint. He glanced through the window, but the curtains were drawn. He knocked on that door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called. There wasn't an answer. He banged on the door harder. "Are you there, old man?" The silence prolonged. Jack stood there waiting for someone to come to the door, but it seemed like nobody would be showing up any time soon. He took a step back from the door and approached the neglected farm field again. "No, no… he can't be dead…" he worried while looking at the horrible scene in front of him. A tear nearly sprang to his eye at the thought of losing his old friend. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing here? The owner of this place died long ago!" a voice blurted from behind.

"What!" Jack shouted as he turned around to face the short mayor who was scolding him. "I… I was worried about him. I didn't know he died, he just…"

"What? You knew the old fellow?" Thomas inquired. "My apologies for shouting… I'm Thomas, the mayor of this town. I'd say that old farmer, Pete, died about… I'd say 6 months ago."

Jack looked down at the ground with sorrow as a somber silence fell over the two. Thomas thought of a way to break the silence.

"Would you mind telling me how the two of you met?"

Jack looked up, surprised. "Oh, uh… sure. Uh…" he thought back. "Years ago, I'd say about 10, when I was a kid, my family visited Mineral Town during summer break. My parents were excited to show me something other than the city, something different and amazing. It truly was a marvel to me and I wandered off and I was lost…"

—-*~X~* —-

"What's wrong little boy? Why are you crying?" An old man asked, reaching for the child's hand.

"I'm lost. I can't find my mommy or daddy…" Jack sniffled.

The man nodded. "I see, I see…" he looked over Jack's shoulder. "What's this? There's a number written on it! Is this your daddy's phone number?"

Jack looked over his shoulder with a tear stained face and reached for the slip. He handed it over to the old man. "I don't have a phone. Can you please call them for me? I don't want them to be sad too."

"Of course, kiddo! What's your name? I'm Pete, and I run this fine farm." He carefully took the paper and held Jack's hand.

"My name's Jack. This is a farm? That's really cool, I've never been to one before." The boy said with awe.

"It's great. Here, come inside with me, I'll let you venture around if you want as soon as your parents come. How does that sound?"

"Thank you!"

"I'm so glad you found our son! How could we ever repay you?" the mother cried with joy hugging on to Jack.

"Thank you so much for finding our son. We really should give you something. Anything. We were so worried for him." His father offered.

Pete shook his head. "Don't worry about paying me anything, though, there is something I'd enjoy…"

"Oh? Yes, what would that be?" Jack's mother pressed.

"Company. I don't have any grandchildren, and my children live far away. I would be glad if you would stay on the farm during your visit. I'll treat you and there's plenty of room in the house." The old farm said with a smile.

"Oh. Oh yes! That sounds amazing!" the woman looked down to her boy. "Isn't this great Jack? Now you have a whole farm to play on, all to yourself!"

—-*~X~* —-

"…And that's how we met. My family stayed on his farm for a week. I wandered around town and the mountains and even made friends with someone… I can't remember her name but I promised her I'd come back. Before I left I asked for Ol' Pete's house address so I can keep in touch." Jack continued to explain. "And… well."

"I see… so when he stopped sending letters you got worried and came to visit?" Thomas asked.

"Yes."

"Well then…" Thomas started and looked to the field. "I found his will months back and he said that he was 'leaving the farm to Jack'. I haven't been taking care of it because I expected you to come sooner. It's in his will, would you like to run the farm?"

"…What?" Jack said with confusion. He looked at the farm and thought. Sure, it'd take a lot of work to clear this huge mess, but it seems worth it. After all, he'd finally be able to escape another mess concerning a career back in the city, and above everything, he'd prefer a job here. "Y'know what? I'll restore this farm to its former glory in no time. For the sake of an old friend, this place will be up and running once more."

Thomas beamed and laughed. "Hoohoo! Congratulations, boy! The farm is all y—"

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**" a shrill voice behind the farm gate shouted. After the call, a rumbling sound became clearer. Shouting was heard. The gate doors flung open with great speed, and the first people to jam it open fell flat on their faces, causing the mob to trip on each other. There were arguments and shouts still being thrown back and forth in the pile.

"I can hardly believe it! On your first day in town you already have almost the entire town on your tale. Jack, what in the Goddess's name did you do?" Thomas said, clearly baffled while readjusting his top hat that nearly flew off when he jumped in shock.

"Would you believe me if I said I had no clue?" Jack asked, equally as confused.

"Mayor Thomas!" A fluffy pink-haired girl wiggled out of the pile and pointed at Jack. "This guy! This weirdo just showed up outta nowhere! He's gotta be a bad guy!"

"…Excuse me?" Jack pointed to himself. "I come to town… I bump into someone and run away from embarrassment… and suddenly I'm a criminal! Ma'am! You have unbelievably flawless logic!"

"Hey!" another voice called out from the crowd. A bespectacled man in a blue apron popped out and stood with the girl. "Don't yell at Popuri like that, you jerk!"

"I have to agree that this was actually really stupid, Rick." A jade-eyed woman said while approaching the two.

"Karen, how could you say that!" Popuri cried, sensing betrayal.

"You got the entire town to chase after a strangerall because he seemed weird. There really wasn't enough to say that he was a villain or anything. I think we all just ruined New Year's for ourselves." Karen scolded Popuri and then looked towards Rick. "I can't believe you even chased after her, too!"

"Why are you yelling at me! I needed to make sure she didn't do something reckless."

"Rick, why do you have to be so mean to me!" Popuri shouted. "Mo-m! Rick's be a huge butthead again!"

Lillia walked out from the group towards her daughter. "Hush, Popuri. The problem is over, I'm sure. You can stop shouting." She shushed. "Thomas?" she asked facing the mayor now. "I'm sure you had time to talk to this young man. Who is he?"

"Him?" Thomas said looking to Jack. There was murmuring in the crowd. "Residents of Mineral Town! Listen closely!" he projected. The cluster grew silent. "This lad that you chased all the way from the square? You should be more welcoming! This is Jack, and he will be running the farm from here on out!"

The group remained silent, this time from shock rather than obedience. A few villagers looked back and forth to each other with spectacle expressions. The silence was broken with a sudden shout from the back of the crowd.

"_**Excuse**__ me_?!" a disdained voice crowed. The group looked to the back to see a young woman with long blonde hair in overalls with a red-checkered shirt. Her blue eyes were squinted, showing that she her temper has been officially broken. "What on Earth do you mean that the farm is _his_?" The crowd separated as she pushed her way through the crowd, approaching Thomas and Jack.

"Excuse you, indeed!" Thomas remarked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"What do you think you're doing, giving away the farm you hired me to raise to some guy? We already discussed this and the farm is mine!" she hissed at him.

The mayor's eyes widened with surprise at first, an expression that quickly morphed into one of regret and fear. "Oh… oh dear. You're Claire, aren't you?" he asked while nervously putting his hand to the moustache on his upper lip. "How could I forget that I…"

"That's right! I'm Claire! The actual new farmer that you told could have the farm… speaking of the farm…" she approached the field that she set her bags full of clothing and tools by. "This place… is an utter wreck! This is not what was in the advertisement…"

Thomas sighed. "If we told everything that this is what the farm looked like, then who would have bought it? I can't believe you bought that cheesy advertisement!" he began to chuckle.

Claire snapped her head to him with a sharp glare. "This. Is. Not…. Funny!" she pulled the hammer from her bag and with a hefty swing, knocked the mayor's hat clean off.

"Oh dear!" he flinched. He clung onto his bare head in fright. "I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me!"

The furious city girl looked down at him for a second and considered spilling water on him with her watering can but decided against it. "Fine! But you better have a good explanation for why I can't have the farm you promised me."

"Yes, yes, of course. You see… Jack inherited the farm from the old owner and—"

"Why were you selling a farm that someone else was meant to inherit?!" Claire boomed while gripping her hammer again.

"Ah! Put the hammer down, Claire! Look, I thought he was never going to show up. The owner's been dead for months. It just so happened I was unlucky enough for both of you to show up on the same day… and on a festival day, too! I can't believe it." Thomas whined while trying to take a few steps away from Claire.

"Well you better come up with a solution to this! I can't go back to this city… I already moved out of my apartment and I'm out of a job too." Claire admitted sullenly. "If I go back… I'll have nothing. I don't have anyone to rely on either."

Jack looked at the mayor with a disappointed expression. "I don't want to give up this farm, but Claire seems like she really had her hopes pinned on this… what are we going to do?"

"Is it possible for both of them to work here?" a woman in the crowd suggested.

"It's looking like a mess if you ask me, Ann." Thomas frowned at suggestion. "Do you have an idea to offer? That house looks too small for both of them, so living here might be a problem."

"Of course I have an idea! The house thing is hardly a problem. One of them can stay at the Inn!" Ann said cheerfully.

"Ann! We can't have any free guests. That costs too much." Doug said to his daughter.

"I never said it'd be free, but neither one looks like they have enough money to stay." Ann continued. "Mayor Thomas, after all you put them through, I don't think it'd be out of the question that you might owe them something. You run a town, so it won't be a huge dent in your wallet to pay for a stay."

"Oh, come on." The mayor groaned. "That's a lot to ask of me."

"And don't you think it's more to ask of me to return home to the city where I'm actually homeless now? I spent all my money on these farm tools." Claire snapped back. "I think the ginger girl is right. That sounds like a great solution." She crossed her arms and looked at the mayor with a mischievous grin. "I think it's in your greatest interest to agree. If not, then, well I guess I still have my trusty hammer hear."

Jack raised an eyebrow while looking to Thomas. It was impossibly adamant of this girl to be threatening the mayor of this town. What a wonderful first impression.

"You're completely insane…" Thomas muttered. "Fine! You can stay and I'll pay for it. I guess I do owe you after all."

Claire beamed. "This is wonderful!" she cheered. She turned to Ann and hugged her. "Thank you for the suggestion! Without you I couldn't have been able to stay."

Ann returned the hug and then lightly pushed Claire away. "Don't sweat it, girl. You better be a great farmer. And make sure to bring some crops that you grow back to the Inn and I'll cook something awesome, okay?"

Doug smiled watching the two girls cheer with each other. "It seems like you two are going to be good friends. I guess I'll have to get used to seeing you around too, Claire. Welcome to Mineral Town, by the way!" he turned to Jack. "You as well!"

Jack nodded. "Ah… right. Thank you."

"I'll let you two situate yourselves better and I'm assuming Claire is going to be the one moving in to the Inn." Thomas noted. "I'm surprised this entire crown lingered here for so long. There's still plenty of time left in the day! You should all head back now and enjoy the festival now that this mess has been settled!"

There was some murmuring in the crowd. Slowly, they began to disperse and head off of the farm, the gates creaking as each one pushed the word wooden door away from them. Thomas picked his hat up off of the ground and faced the two farmers. "I wouldn't say that was the best impression you could have left on them, but trust me, this town is full of splendid people. You should make sure to become good friends with them." He began to walk away from the farm. He looked back at them with a wave. "Don't be strangers, you two! There are more friends of Mineral Town waiting to meet you!" With that, he left. The door creaked a final time and then slowly swung closes, squeaking loudly as it did so.

Jack looked to Claire. "I'm so sorry that everything happened the way it did, Miss Claire."

She waved her hand dismissively. "It was more excitement than I needed for today, but don't worry too much. I won't hold it against you. This farm was yours fair and square, it's really the Mayor's fault for being a blockhead."

Jack let out a soft laugh. "Haha… but you still have the job as the farmer. We're going to have to figure out just how exactly that's going to work out later. It's been quite the day, so I think we should rest and get settled in before we make any decisions, right? Do you know where the Inn is?"

Claire put her finger to her cheek. "Um… Actually, I haven't the slightest. I don't know my way around here at all. I was lucky to find the farm when I did." She put her palm over her face and sighed. "You don't suppose you could lend a hand, maybe?"

"Don't worry. I'll be glad to help. I've been to this town before, and though I don't have the greatest memory, I'm sure I'll be able to lead you there faster that you wandering alone while carrying all of your bags." Jack offered a bit nervously. "I mean, it's not a great plan since it's pretty much the blind leading the blind."

"I see what you mean there." She agreed. "I'd still appreciate helping me carry this stuff because these tools are only light when I'm angry." She said jokingly. "Seriously, did you see that crazy hammer swing back there?"

"Yeah, I saw it. That's exactly what convinced me that we should get along well." Jack reached down for one of the bags and heaved it. "Ugh. These _are_ heavy. I need to get used to this, I guess." He stumbled a bit while trying to walk with the bags. "Okay, okay. Hold on. Are they even going to let you keep your tools in the Inn? I think there might be a place for me to keep them here. It's more convenient if they're left here anyways."

Claire bobbed her head while watching him struggled. "Well, I guess you're right on that, but—" she stopped as she heard the gates creak again. "Hey, who's that?"

Jack dropped the bags with a heavy grunt. He looked up to see just who walked in. "Uhm… Hello ma'am?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I think you dropped something earlier, mister." The girl said with concern. "Here, it's your bag."

Jack gasped. "Oh my god! How did I not notice that sooner? Thank you so much for returning it Miss…"

"Elli. Ah… Nurse Elli. I work at the Clinic here." She introduced herself with a curtsey, her short brown locks covering her face as she bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, don't be so forgetful though." She stood straight and dragged the bag over to him.

He nervously accepted the bag with a nervous smile. "Sorry for putting you through the trouble."

"It's quite alright. Just be more careful, okay?" the nurse said with a slightly motherly scold.

Claire giggled at the scene. "Thanks a lot for helping out, Nurse! I'm sure he _really_ appreciates the visit, too." She said teasingly. "I hope it's not too much to ask for another favor, but do you think you can just lead us to the Inn? I'm going to be staying there now."

"So you're staying there and nobody told you where it is? That's really irresponsible." Elli said with a frown. "Well, I guess it's best for you guys not to get lost so I'll be leading you there. I'll be quick about it, I need to catch up with my brother and make sure he's not getting in to trouble." She started walking to the farm gates and gestured the two to follow. Claire picked up her luggage and complied and Jack trailed not too far behind.

—-*~X~* —-

"This is the Inn, you two. Sorry to make myself scarce but I have to scurry along, now. Have a good day!" Elli waved good-bye and then ran down the street.

"What a nice girl…" Jack said while waving her good-bye, but at this point, she was already out of sight.

"Seems friendly enough. Mind opening the door for me? My hands are a bit full." Claire asked while gesturing her new work partner to assist her.

"Oh, of course." He walked in front of her and politely held the door open. Claire walked inside and he followed suit.

"Welcome!" Ann greeted in the middle of what seemed to be a restaurant. There were tables everywhere with stools circling around each one. The tables were neatly decorated with colourful table cloths as well and everything looked as though it was all just done now. "I decided to come home from the festival early because I was expecting you guys to show up eventually. Claire, was it? I'll show you to your room. The Inn part of this place is actually on the second floor and the rest of this joint is a restaurant." She took Claire's bag and started to walk away.

"I don't plan on coming to the farm for the rest of today, so unless you plan on sticking around, I'll see you tomorrow, Jack." Claire waved while starting to walk away.

"I might be here for a bit if they have a phone… and some food. But good-bye for now." He replied. Claire nodded and then hurried off. She looked back to him before disappearing up the flight of stairs.

Jack stared at the staircase for a few seconds before snapping himself out of his own trance. He looked around the empty room and spotted a long counter, at the end was a phone. He maneuvered his way through the tables and chairs. The phone just so happened to be at the pay counter, where a big man with slick orange hair, a cowboy-like moustache, and a tidy white shirt and green vest stood. He seemed a bit intimidating. "Uhm… uh… excuse me sir?" Jack started nervously.

"Don't be so scared, kid! Welcome. How can I help you?" Doug greeted with a friendly cheer. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh… I am. I actually came to ask if I could use the phone, but I'll order food after that." Jack replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"It costs 10G per call."

"Here, sir." He handed over the appropriate amount of coins. He picked up the phone and but his finger on the dial, turning it round and selected the numbers accordingly. He finished the number and listened to unclear fuzz and loud churning beeps as the phone attempted to connect.

"Hello? Who is this?" a tired cracking voice answered on the other end.

"Hello Mom? It's me, Jack. I'm in Mineral Town now." Jack said into the receiver.

"Oh, hello darling! I'm so happy you're there safely. How's the old farmer doing? Is he still healthy?" his mother asked eagerly.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Jack said bluntly "He died. 6 months ago he died."

"…Oh no, my poor dear. I'm sorry that you lost your old friend. What's become of the farm?" she inquired.

"The farm is kind of a mess. And that leads to the next said of news…" Jack hesitated. "You see… he left the farm to me in his will. And I accepted it."

There was another awkward silence before is mother shouted. "What?!" he pulled the phone away alarmed. Even Doug seemed to hear her exclamation. "Jacky, do you even know how to run a farm? Good heavens! I can't imagine my poor clueless child running it all by himself!"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not running it alone, someone else is working with me. So calm down, Mom. Aren't you happy I found a job I can be happy with?" Jack shushed.

"Well… sure! But this isn't good either. Your father isn't going to be happy about this at all, Jack." She said, concern and worry was clear in her voice.

"…I know Mom. But I don't care what he thinks. I stopped caring about what he thinks ever since what he did to you those years ago. And to me… that scar never healed, mom."

"I see. I'll keep this from him for as long as possible. If you need any more of your stuff so you can comfortable move in, I'll send it along to your town. I have the address anyways."

"Thanks Mom. I'm sorry for leaving you so soon and suddenly. Be careful there, okay?"

"I will, Jacky. You better take care of yourself. Make some nice friends, okay? Don't forget to call me as often as possible. I'll miss you, my boy."

"I'll miss you too, mom. I'll call as soon as I can. Have a good day."

"Good-bye, Jack."

*click* He hung up the phone and sighed. He didn't realize how big a decision he actually made today. He didn't realize how dangerous it actually could be. If his dad caught wind up this then he'd be in big trouble… he might be far from his son now, but he wouldn't be afraid to go through the trouble just to make life unspeakably unpleasant for him. This, Jack was sure of.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of steps hopping down the stairs. "Hello Dad! Hello Jack!" Ann greeted once more. "You're still here? Were you planning on ordering food?"

"Huh? Yeah. I don't think I'll get much, I don't have too much money." Jack answered and looked to Doug. "So what's the menu?"

"Here you go, pal." Doug handed over a decorative paper with food and prices listed across it. "Don't worry about the prices, though. You're new in town, right? I'll let you have whatever you order here today free!"

Jack looked up at him wide-eyed. "Are you serious?" he asked, excitedly.

"Dad! You're the best!" Ann smiled brightly.

In no time at all, there was a delicious assortment of curry rice, apple pie, and a tall glass of apple juice spread out on the table. "This looks amazing…!"

"Well go on and eat it! Be careful, it's hot." Ann encouraged him.

He scooped up some of the rice and put it in his mouth. The taste was simply sensational.

"How is it?" Doug asked eagerly.

Jack swallowed and replied with excitement. "It's delicious! This is great!" He continued to scoop the food into his mouth.

"Haha. I've decided I like you Jack. If you're still hungry after this, I'll be glad to get you seconds. But don't always ask for free food, it'll hurt the business." Doug added.

"You're always welcome to visit!" Ann said cheerfully.

Jack nodded while downing the juice. _If people here are always this friendly, then I don't mind what else will happen next._

—-*~X~* —-

Jack returned to the farm house around 6:00 PM. He locked the tool box shut after putting Claire's tools inside, and was shocked to find some of the older tools that the old man left behind. He guessed that he wounded up inheriting those, too. Koro was snuggled comfortably next to his bed, which seemed a bit old as well. Jack took a final glance out his window in wonder. Whatever happens next will be a bit of a mystery to him. Clearing the field would be his first major task. He needed to buy seeds and animals too… It seemed daunting. How glad was he to actually have someone assisting him, even though she seemed just as clueless.

He walked to his bed and hopped in to it. He opened up his journal and started to write in it.

_Since my memory isn't very good, I've decided to keep this diary to document my life as the new farmer in Mineral Town. It'll be nice to look back on._

_Spring 1__st__. My first day in Mineral Town, and it was quite and exciting one…_

_**Woah, hey. Congratulations! You reached the end of the first chapter! You get nothing. Bye now—**_

_**Okay sorry. Thank you for reading the first chapter. It didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but a start is a start, right? I think you might notice me 'subtly' sneaking in the heart events into the story and maybe I think it'd be appropriate to give Claire and Jack their own heart events for each other ;;;;;;;;D Maybe. We'll see.**_

_**So hey! Please review my story so that I know that whatever junk I'm typing can actually get better and that I'm not hopeless. Criticism is very much appreciated! This was hastily written sorta and I really didn't look it over. It's just… really long. Sorry. Also, Happy New Year's!**_


End file.
